Wings Greatest
enlace |anterior = London Town (1978) |posterior = Back to the Egg (1979) |}} Wings Greatest es un álbum recopilatorio de Wings, el primero de la carrera en solitario de Paul McCartney, editado en 1978. La compilación fue llevada a cabo tras la decisión de McCartney de abandonar Capitol Records, la filial de EMI en Estados Unidos, y firmar con Columbia Records, a pesar de mantener el contrato con EMI para la distribución de sus discos a nivel global. Wings Greatest es notable por reunir la mayoría de los singles editados desde 1970, incluyendo "Another Day", "Live and Let Die", "Junior's Farm", "Hi Hi Hi" y "Mull of Kintyre". Al igual que "Another Day", "Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" fue originalmente acreditada a Paul & Linda McCartney y publicada en el álbum Ram, por lo que no son canciones propiamente de Wings. A pesar de que McCartney había acumulado suficientes éxitos hasta la fecha para llenar dos álbumes de éxitos, prefirió editar sólo un disco por razones comerciales. De este modo, muchas canciones habían sido descartadas para incluirse en Wings Greatest. Así, por ejemplo, no fue extraída ninguna canción del álbum Venus and Mars, de 1975, aunque sí se incluyó el single predecesor "Listen to What the Man Said". Al igual que en Wings Over America, las canciones originalmente acreditadas a Paul y Linda McCartney fueron catalogadas como composiciones de Paul McCartney de forma exclusiva en Wings Greatest, como, por ejemplo, en "With A Little Luck" y "Let 'Em In". El álbum fue promocionado con un comercial televisivo en el Reino Unido, que reunió a numerosos miembros del público, protagonizados por actores, que cantaban las canciones de Wings en lugares públicos. Aunque Wings Greatest fue posteriormente complementado por el álbum All the Best! de 1987 y la colección Wingspan: Hits and History de 2001, sigue siendo un ejemplo de los mejores éxitos de Paul McCartney en su etapa con el grupo Wings. En 1993, Wings Greatest fue remasterizado y reeditado en formato CD como parte de The Paul McCartney Collection. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por Paul & Linda McCartney excepto donde se anota: #"Another Day" - 3:42 #* Primer single editado por Paul McCartney en febrero de 1971 #"Silly Love Songs" - 5:52 #"Live And Let Die" - 3:11 #* Editado anteriormente como single en junio de 1973 #"Junior's Farm" - 4:21 #* Editado anteriormente como single en octubre de 1974 y acreditado a "Paul McCartney & Wings" #"With a Little Luck" (Paul McCartney) - 5:45 #"Band on the Run" - 5:10 #* Originalmente acreditado a "Paul McCartney & Wings" #"Uncle Albert/Admiral Halsey" - 4:48 #* Originalmente acreditado a "Paul & Linda McCartney" en el álbum Ram #"Hi Hi Hi" - 3:07 #* Originalmente editado como single en diciembre de 1972 #"Let 'Em In" (Paul McCartney) - 5:09 #"My Love" - 4:08 #"Jet" - 4:06 #* Acreditada originalmente a "Paul McCartney & Wings" #"Mull of Kintyre" (Denny Laine/Paul McCartney) - 4:43 #* Editada como single en noviembre de 1977 Categoría:Álbumes de Paul McCartney] Categoría:Álbumes recopilatorios de Paul McCartney